yong_heng_zhi_zunfandomcom-20200213-history
Li Fu Chen
I'ntroduction' The main character of this novel where the usual stereotypes appear like lost talents, regain talents with improvements, and extreme power that he should probably not have. Really good with swords. Plot Beginning/Short Plot -It has been a year since Li Fuchen lost his “talent”. Now he lives the life of a wastrel, being bullied and beaten by those who were once inferior to him. However, he has still not lost everything as he is engaged to a strong and pretty girl of a powerful family… but that came to an end as the engagement was abruptly anulled. With shame brought to the family and his life engulfed by darkness, a ray of hope pierced through the sky.(Ripped of the summary but pretty much it; Credit to Novelupdates). Regain Talent A Golden Talisman has formed in Li Fu Chen's soul. The next few days he progressed incredibly in both his cultivation and techniques. Soon he defeated Li Yun He (5th Layer Qi Practitioner). He reached the 5th Layer Practitioner and defeated Yang Qi easily and later Guan Wei (6th Chi Practitioner Layer). He gave up the oppertunity to bath in Strengthening Pool due to various reasons and continued cultivating on his own pace. The Genius Tournament Every family's selected disciples of Cang Lan sect returns to train their family members who would be participating in the tournament to select the members for being the disciple of Cang Lang Sect. All the returnee disciples are at Origin-Returning Stage. From Li family Li Shan He (Origin-Returning Stage 4th Layer) arrives but he only teaches to find the weaknesses in opponents techniques which Li Fu Chen has already learned, so he progressed on his own. In the beginning, the Li family disciples were losing lots of matches but the easy win of Lu Yuen Hai and Li Fu Chen made a stop to it. Li Fu Chen defeats Guan Xue in a single palm strike. Next known match was against Guan Peng who was previously defeated by Li Fu Chen. This time too he was defeated even when Elder Guan Tong offered him money to lose. Next opponent was Shi Fei who was also easily defeated by Li Fu Chen. After a few more matches, Li Fu Chen was up against Li Yuen Hai. Li Fu's great grandfather wishes him to loose but Li Fu Chen disregards his wishes and defeats Li Youen Hai. Due to this reason, Li Fu Chen's family has been denigrated as a branch family. Li Fu Chen defeats Zhu Hong Xiu (one of the strongest with Triple Bone Frame) and gains her respect. Yang Kai defeats Li Yuen Hai who then blames Li Fu Chen for not entering top 5. Next opponent Li Fu Chen faces is Guan Hao who is also defeated. Next opponent is Shen Tu Jue. A bit difficult opponent but eventually still defeated in the hands of Li Fu Chen. Yang Kai is the final opponent Li Fu Chen faces. Yang Kai is said to be the strongest of the participants. It took quite a while but he was eventually defeated too. For winning the tournament, Li Fu Chen receives 10,000 gold and 2 Qi Gathering Pills. Tests for Geniuses Journeying towards Cang Lang Cult, some tests awaited. Entry test is Bone Frame examination. 1 Star Bone Frame is 50 points, Twin Star is 60 points and Triple Star is 70 points. Zhu Hong Xiu having Triple Star Flaming Bone frame receives 75 points. Li Fu Chen having Ordinary Bone Frame gets 40 points. The second examination is the test for savviness. To learn at least 6 moves out of 40 moves in limited time period. Li Fu Chen mastering at least 10 moves receives 110 points and was compared to Sword Maniac who mastered 13 moves granting him 120 points in the past. Third Test is the test of will. Only Li Fu Chen Passes this test which only four and five star bone frame candidates has pavesed in the past. Li Fu Chen receives 50 points for passing this test. Outer Sect Disciple Amongst the entry level techniques Li Fu Chen chooses the Red Fire Technique which has similarities to Sky Burning Technique (one of Cang Lan Cult's two strongest technique). He also receives Red Fire Pill to help him later in his cultivation. Zhao Lie Hu (Triple Star Flame Bone Frame) and Chen Da Hai (Triple Star Wate Bone Frame) tried to bully Li Fu Chen but got beaten instead. Due to the cultivation of Red Jade Technique, Li Fu Chen's cultivation was easier and within half a month this technique reached 3rd layer. Now his savviness is already on the four star bone frame. Because Li Fu Chen doesn's has a strong enough body, he starts to earn contributional points to both work and improve his body's strength. He soon reaches 7th Qi Practitioning Layer and learns Red Rank Battling Body to the 2ns layer as well. Personality Proud and somewhat arrogant. Gives enemies what they deserve and helps out his friends. Sometimes is considered a demon in human skin rather a normal cultivator. Cultivation Techniques Alot Skills Sword Dao [[Equipment(s)|''Equipment(s)]] [[Soul Spirit Progress|''Soul Spirit Progress]] ''Cultivation Progress'' Very "fast"Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Li Clan Category:Cang Lan Sect Category:Human